Cisco PresenterTrack technology for video conferences detects and tracks presenters as they stand to present, and naturally move about in front of the room as if they were on stage. This gives presenters more flexibility and the audience a much better visual experience. Before PresenterTrack, presenters standing in the front of the video collaboration room would have the backs of their heads to audiences participating remotely in the video conference. Standing up, a presenter could more easily address the audience in the room, but then could not be seen by the remote audience. For that reason, presenters would avoid standing up in video conferences, even if they wanted to do so. Now, with PresenterTrack, presenters no longer have that limitation and can move about more freely. Tracking is activated when the presenter enters a pre-defined area, or “trigger zone” and keeps presenters visible in the video conference and at a high zoom level until they leave the presentation area. The “trigger zone” is user defined and the position of the “trigger zone” may not be known by some users.